Are You My Angel?
by panda belang
Summary: Sequel Fic ANGEL. it's Kristao fanfiction


Aroma musim semi menguar mencapai ujung hidungnya. Hembus nafasnya beradu lembut dengan kumpulan kabut yang makin membumbung dan menguap oleh cahaya matahari. Langkah jenjangnya makin dipercepat, kala sepasang onyxnya menangkap sebuah Bus yang berhenti tepat beberapa meter didepannya.

Namja yang terlahir dengan nama 'Huang Zi Tao' itu mendudukan diri pada kursi Bus deretan paling belakang. Bukan karena Bus ini telah penuh ia duduk dibelakang, tapi karena dari belakang sini Tao lebih fokus membaca novel 'Naruto' favoritnya tanpa gangguan orang yang lalu lalang turun dan naik Bus.

Namun, negatifnya Tao kadang turun tak pada halte yang seharusnya. Bahkan pernah suatu hari ia harus terlambat masuk kuliah karena harus turun dari halte yang cukup jauh dari Seoul University.

Bus itu berhenti. Beberapa orang turun termasuk Tao. Tepat dibalik halte itu berdiri bangunan megah mencakar langit 'Seoul University'. Mengambil jurusan seni design fashion. Yah! Dia calon Fashion designer muda. Ayahnya di China pasti sangat bangga padanya.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Ponselnya disaku celana bergetar. Dengan tanpa ragu diraihnya benda putih itu dari dalam saku.

'**From: Dad**

**Subject:**

**Pagi Tao..**

**Hari ini di Qingdao China sedang cerah, bagaimana dengan Seoul?**

**Bagaimana kabarmu nak?**

**Ayah merindukanmu, Panda.**

**Ayah hanya menyampaikan uang kuliahmu bulan ini akan sedikit telat dikirim. Maafkan Ayah Tao.. uang itu untuk renovasi apartemen Ayah.**

**Jika nanti Ayah sudah mendapatkan gantinya, akan segera dikirim! Ayah janji!'**

Tao tersenyum senang, masih pagi ini ayahnya mengirim sms. Meskipun tak ada uang kuliah untuk bulan ini tapi bukankah masih ada uang hasil kerja part timenya di Kafe Luhan. Ketika tangannya akan mengetik balasan sms untuk ayahnya-

PLAK!

"Kau Bajingan KRIS!"

"Kau lebih bajingan wanita jalang!"

BRUK!

"Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku ti-"

'**Are You My Angel?'**

**by tianelly **

**[ONESHOT ~ Sequel of ANGEL]**

** Disclaimer : Kris milik Tao. Tao milik Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki *uhuk***

**Pair : KrisTao and other**

**Rated : T ++ **

**Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

**Warning : Typos, Abal, OOC, Alur cerita yang super Ga jelas, dan author newbie yang cara nulisnya cuma sekedar nulis gak pake EYD.**

**Author Note : baca yg 'ANGEL' dulu baru baca sequel ini. **

**It's my Fic! So don't copas! **

**Oh! Iya.. Fic ini Fantasynya jauh lebih sedikit dari yang 'ANGEL', maaf kalo kecewa T_T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Suka Pairingnya? Gak suka authornya? Klik BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~**

Matahari memang belum terlalu tinggi untuk naik ke singgasananya. Tapi untuk pagi hari ini, cahayanya cukup terik untuk kota Seoul. Bersamaan itu angin datang berhembus lembut menyapu helaian daun kering yang melayang jatuh.

Ditengah lapangan 'Seoul University' playboy nomor satu kelas kakap tengah melaksanakan misi 'mulia'nya.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya main-main denganmu, Jessica-ssi". Ucapnya datar. Bukankah Klan Wu memang terkenal tak memiliki perasaan?

"Main-main kau bilang? Bukankah baru kemarin kau berjanji mau bertunangan denganku Kris? Katakan! kau sedang bercandakan?" Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang itu menggenggam tangan Kris tapi segera ditepis kasar.

"Aku tak akan sudi bertunangan denganmu Jessica noona.." kali ini smirk iblis menghiasi wajah stoicnya.

"PLAK!

"Kau Bajingan KRIS!"

"Kau lebih bajingan wanita jalang!"

Dari arah berlawanan seorang Huang Zi Tao yang masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya berjalan tanpa sadar kearah Kris dan Jessica yang masih ribut, dan-

BRUK!

"Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku ti-"

Mata sipit Tao terbuka lebar. Bibirnya mendadak beku. 'di-dia reinkarnasi WuFan ge itu~' batinnya ngilu sekaligus senang.

Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak menikmati pertunjukkan gratis pagi hari di tengah lapangan dengan 3 pemeran utama yang sama-sama menampilkan wajah bodoh mereka.

Semua mata yang menyaksikan itu semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ini sungguh mirip drama sekolah? Bisik mereka.

Angin kembali datang berhembus lembut menerpa helai hitam legamnya. Hingga ia tersadar dari kebodohan yang memalukan ini.

"Ah! Maaf-maafkan aku sunbae! Aku tidak sengaja mengganggumu dan yeojachingumu, aku hanya sedang-"

"Kau lihat baik-baik Sica-ssi!" desis Kris masih dengan smirknya.

Kris menarik kerah baju Tao yang masih sibuk menunduk meminta maaf padanya, lalu mengecup bibir peach merah milik Tao.

CUP!

Chanyeol dan Kai mendadak cengo. Semua mata yang melihatnya merasa aliran darahnya telah berhenti. Dengan bodohnya ada yang mengabadikan moment itu pada ponsel mereka.

Ketika seluruh nyawanya telah terkumpul lagi, Tao menarik diri dari dekapan Kris-orang yang telah merebut Firts Kissnya, dan-

BUGH!

Mengarahkan bogem mentah pada pelipis si playboy kakap keturunan China-Kanada didepannya.

Mata pandanya memanas dan cairan bening telah mengumpul menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membelai pipi putih Tao. Bibir peach itu bergetar dan itu terlihat jelas oleh Kris. Dan sebelum Tao berlari menjauh Kris sempat melihat rasa kecewa di mata indahnya.

Dan pagi itu pertunjukkan telah berakhir.

**.**

**~~~`o0o`~~~**

**.**

Tao merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak dengan sangat sempurna. Dia bukan reinkarnasi WuFan ge'nya', dia tak lebih seperti playboy bajingan diluar sana. Hampir 15 menit sudah ia menangis sesenggukan didalam toilet itu, berharap setelah itu ia akan mati kehabisan nafas lalu tak akan malu jika bertemu teman-temannya yang menyaksikan dengan hikmat pertunjukkan pagi tadi.

Terbesit dihatinya tentang WuFan yang berjanji akan menemaninya setiap saat. WuFan yang melindungi Tao dengan sayap besar dan kokohnya. Selalu menghapus air matanya saat Tao menangis di dada bidangnya. Demi apapun, Tao merindukan Wufan itu. Malaikatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau memang bajingan Kris..." ungkap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan pada Kris.

"Anak panda itu pasti tenar sekarang... Apa kau mengenalnya Kris?" kali ini Kai yang duduk disamping Kris angkat bicara.

Kris mengernyit saat ujung sapu tangan itu menyentuh luka di pelipisnya. Bogem dari Tao sangat luar biasa, rasa sakitnya sampai ke tulang. Sepertinya ada yang retak disana.

"Dia.. Tao, Huang Zi Tao anak jurusan Fashion. Dia orang China. Aku mengenalnya saat membantu Chen memberi hukuman anak Ospek tahun lalu " jawabnya datar.

"Kau lihat tadi? Wajahnya manis dan bodynya... Wuhh.. Sexy! Hot!" Chanyeol pervert memasang smirk diwajahnya. Kai mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kris sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi yang jelas anak itu... Menarik" Ganti Kris yang memasang smirk mematikan.

"Kau serius kali ini? Kau tak takut pada pukulannya lagi? Aku hanya kawatir saat kalian bercinta dia kesakitan lalu menendangmu hingga tulangmu patah.. ahhaha itu sungguh menggelikan Kris!". Tawa Kai meledak, lalu segera disusul Chanyeol.

Kris mendeath glare kedua temannya. "Kau cari mati eh?" desisnya.

"Woww... tenang Kris,.. aku hanya bercanda. Kau taukan, omonganku tadi tak lebih dari bullshit?" Mendadak Kai merasa nyawanya terancam oleh Kris yang sudah mulai marah.

"Hahaha... lagi pula aku tak yakin Tao akan sebrutal itu saat bercinta denganmu, dia itu tipe-tipe Uke manis seperti Baekhyun'ku'. Kalian tau? Dia terlihat imut dan polos diluar, tapi saat diran-ARGH! SAKIT!"

"Dasar Chanyeol Gila! Pervert! Bodoh! Kau! Lihat saja... tidak ada jatah setelah ini, dan kita putus!" Baekhyun-namja chingu Chanyeol- yang tiba-tiba datang lalu dengan sangat mudah menarik telinga Chanyeol dan setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya berlalu pergi.

"Baeki! Baeki chagiyaa... ini bisa dijelaskan oke? Kau taukan aku suka bercanda..."

Kai masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris? Ia tak peduli kisah percintaan sahabatnya. Ia tengah memasang smirk, sepertinya baru saja memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit Tao? Kalau iya, kau boleh pulang dan istrirahat.." Luhan menepuk bahu Tao pelan. Jujur saja Luhan sangat kawatir pada didinya ini, wajahnya tak secerah biasanya, matanya sembab, dan suhu tubuhnya panas.

"Tidak ge~... aku baik-baik saja, mungkin karena aku belum makan jadi sedikit lemas". Jawabnya dengan senyum yang menyembunyikan sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh istrirahat lebih awal untuk makan, jangan dipaksakan bekerja Tao...".

"Gomawo Luhan gege.."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini tak ada bintang, bulanpun ikut absen. Sesekali gemuruh saling menyahut dari kejauhan. Binatang malam yang biasanya sibuk menyanyi-nyanyi mendadak bisu. Angin malam datang lalu berbisik hujan tak lama akan datang.

Tao berjalan malas dari ujung gang sempit itu, tangan kanannya membawa makanan dari Luhan yang kawatir pada kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak menatap langit hitam. 'Apa di QingDao juga sedang akan hujan?' batinnya. Ya benar, Tao merindukan rumah dan Ayahnya di China.

Titik air hujan mulai turun meski masih jarang-jarang. Tao melangkah lebih cepat agar tak kehujanan sampai ke apartemen kecilnya. Masih ada 2 tikungan dan melewati 1 gang lagi apartemennya terlihat. Namun,

Sebuah mobil audi hitam keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat didepan kakinya. Memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa sang pemilik mobil mewah ini. Dan saat pintu mobil itu terbuka Tao membulatkan mata indahnya.

"K-kau!" tunjuknya pada Kris-pemilik mobil-

"Masuklah..." ucapnya dingin.

"Heh? Tidak! Terima Kasih!" Tao beranjak pergi, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hampir saja dia berlari kalau saja tangan dingin itu tak menariknya kasar masuk ke dalam mobil.

ZRASSHH!

Hujan lebatpun turun disaat yang tepat.

"Katakan! Dimana rumahmu..." Kris menatap Tao yang masih bergetar takut disampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau mau memberi tumpangan untukku? Kau tidak berniat jahatkan?" ungkapnya polos, mendengar itu Kris tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Tao tak melihatnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" ucapnya dengan smirk yang makin membuat Tao menelan ludahnya takut.

"T-turunkan aku sa-"

"Katakan, atau kau tak selamat Tao-err?". Tao membulatkan matanya, tidak selamat katanya? Apa maksudnya?

"Lurus terus, perempatan didepan belok kanan lalu ke kiri melewati gang dan disitu apartemenku!" ucapnya tak membuang waktu.

.

.

.

"Ini?" Kris sibuk mengamati apartemen berlantai 4 didepannya. 'Apartemen kecil dan murah' kesimpulan Kris.

"Y-ya.. Terima Kasih sunbae.." ucapnya takut-takut lalu melesat keluar meskipun hujan masih deras menghujam bumi.

**~~~`o0o`~~~**

"Yo! Kai! Kris! Whats Up Bro!" heboh Chanyeol saat sampai di kantin. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya memutar mata bosan, sedangkan Kai tak menggubrisnya, ia masih sibuk menelpon 'Kyungsoo' namja chingunya.

"Bagaimana acaramu kemarin Kris? Berhasil?". Interupsi Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Tentu saja.. dia sangat polos kau tau?" ungkap Kris dengan senyum yang tak biasa.

"Kau jatuh cinta pangeran Kris?" Chanyeol memicingkan mata pada Kris, mencari ketulusan dimata Kris.

"Entahlah... tapi dia sangat menarik untuk dipermainkan".

.

.

.

**Drtt... **

"**Ya.. hallo?"**

"**Aku jemput jam 7 malam didepan apartemenmu, kalau kau tidak mau, nyawamu dalam bahaya Huang Zi Tao"**

"**A-apa? Siapa kau? Kau pembunuh bayaran? Apa salahku?"**

"**Kris".**

**Tut..**

"**K-Kris? Kris sunbae?..Ha-Hallo!"**

Tao menggenggam ponselnya kuat. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali, seperti sebentar lagi akan menghadapi hukum mati.

Luhan yang melihat itu perlahan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Luhan.

"E-eh? Luhan ge.. aku baik-baik saja kok.." meski begitu, Luhan melihat ada yang aneh dengan Tao.

"A-aku mengantar ini dula ya ge..". ucap Tao sebelum berjalan mengantar pesanan cake ke pelanggan kafe.

.

.

Kafe Luhan sedang sangat ramai, karena ini malam minggu. Banyak pasangan muda menghabiskan waktunya dikafe Luhan. Kafe yang tepat berhadapan dengan sungai Han ini akan membiaskan kesan romantis dari bias lampu yang dipantulkan air sungai Han. Maka dari itu kafe ini ramai di waktu-waktu seperti ini dan hari valentine tiba.

Didalam ruangan pegawai kafe, Tao mulai berganti seragam kafe dengan kaos biasa. Jam kerjanya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. Tangannya terulur meraih ransel hitamnya dari dalam lokernya. Sejujurnya Tao tengah takut bertemu Kris. Apa maksudnya mengajaknya jam 7 malam? Apa dia punya niat jahat?

Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup Tao melangkah keluar kafe. Sesekali langkahnya terhenti dan berniat berbalik ke kafe Luhan. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu, dia sudah banyak menyusahkan Luhan. Tao tidak mau bergantung terus-terusan pada Luhan gegenya.

.

.

Kris berdecak kesal. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu Tao didepan apartemennya. Tapi sampai sekarang si bocah panda itu belum muncul juga. "Ck! Apa dia berniat kabur dariku?" desisnya lalu berganti dengan smirk mengerikan.

Diujung jalan itu Kris melihat seseorang dengan ransel berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi dia, Tao. Seringainya makin lebar.

.

Tap

"Masuklah.." ucap Kris dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Sebenarnya apa mau sunbae?" tanya Tao menekan segala rasa takut.

"Nanti kau juga tau. Masuklah.." karena masih sayang nyawa akhirnya Taopun masuk ke mobil itu.

Sejak masuk tadi Tao tak bicara apapun. Dia sudah lelah dengan permainan rumit Kris. Sekalipun ini mengancam nyawanya.

Mata pandanya melihat-lihat gedung-gedung mewah disisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Dia tidak tau daerah ini. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Mendadak rasa takut itu muncul lagi.

"Ke-kemana kita?" ucapnya takut.

"Bersenang-senang..." dan Tao melihat seringai iblis itu lagi.

.

.

.

Ruangan mewah yang penuh dengan sorak tawa itu meremang. Bau alkohol menguar dari segala sisi. Wanita-wanita berpakaian minim dan pria-pria berjas merk terkenal sibuk berlalu lalang. Tepat disisi ruangan megah itu, namja dengan rambut blonde sibuk menuangkan wine pada gelas teman-teman yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Ini ulang tahun Oh Sehun. Pria playboy yang tak kalah tenar dari Kris.

.

.

Tao menatap kagum pada bangunan mewah didepannya. Mobil-mobil merk terkenal terparkir rapi di sisi kanan kirinya. Pria-pria berotot berpakaian serba hitam menatap sangar kearahnya. Rasa takutnya mendadak hilang saat tangan besar dan dingin menangkup jemarinya.

"Taruh ranselmu didalam mobil.." ucapnya dingin dan sorot mata yang tak setajam tadi.

"Y-ya.. Eumm Kris sunbae tempat apa ini?" tanyanya pada Kris.

"Lihat saja nanti.."

.

.

"Jadi Baekhyun sudah memaafkanmu?" ungkap Kai setelah meneguk habis wine digelasnya.

"Tentu saja... tak ada yang mampu meluluhkan hati Baekhyun kecuali pesonaku". Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau kau Kai? Bagaimana dengan si mata bulat itu? Kau berhasil mendapatkannya dari si Suho?" ganti Chanyeol.

"Dia masih belum melihatku! Padahal dia dan Suho sudah putus.. Apa harus aku menidurinya dulu?"

"Nyalimu besar juga Kai! Tap-Hei lihat! Kris datang dengan yang baru!". Sehun dan Kai mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol. Lalu smirk mengembang setelah itu.

"Kris memang Playboy kelas tinggi... bocah panda yang menonjoknya tempo hari takluk padanya" desis Kai.

.

.

Tao mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kris, saat beberapa pria menatap tubuhnya dengan mata kelaparan. Kris yang merasakan itu hanya menyeringai misterius.

Tap.

Langkah Kris sampai didepan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiga temannya masih memandang Tao dengan mata menyelidik, namun segera berganti seringai.

"Uke High Class.." ucap Sehun lalu meneguk wine.

Mendengar itu Tao menegang dan makin mengeratkan tautan jarinya pada Kris.

"Kau membuat anak panda itu ketakutan Hun.." ganti Kai.

.

Dari arah berlawanan, Jessica datang dengan tangan lentiknya yang memegang segelas penuh wiskey.

"Jadi dia pacarmu? Kau yakin Kris?" bisiknya di telinga Kris, namun Tao masih sangat jelas mendengarnya.

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan mata tajamnya.

Tao makin bergetar.

" Lihat.. dia tak lebih sexy dan menggairahkan dari aku Kris! Kau tidak buta kan?" Jessica beralih berjalan ke arah Tao dan menatap dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut hitamnya.

Tao merasa sesuatu telah mengumpul disudut matanya.

"Menggelikan!" lalu gelas berisi wiskey itu terbalik diatas kepalanya, membasahi rambut dan sebagian wajahnya.

Air matanya turun bersamaan lepasnya tautan jarinya pada Kris. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seluruh sendi dalam tubuhnya seakan lepas dari posisinya. Ini lebih dari sekedar harga dirimu diinjak.

"Kau menikmatinya Tao-err? Lain kali jangan mengarahkan tinjumu pada sembarang orang baby.." seringai Kris sambil menyisir rambut Tao yang telah basah.

Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tau ini akan terjadi, sesuatu dihati mereka mendesak untuk segera menarik Tao dari 2 iblis bejat didepannya. Tapi itu mustahil bisa dilakukan.

Mata indah yang terbiasa membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris. Tangannya terkepal kuat, seakan menyiapkan tenaga untuk kembali meninju pipi pucat Kris.

Melihat itu Kris segera memelintir tangan Tao kebelakang.

"ARGH! SA-SAKIT! ARGH!". Jeritnya membecah sunyi, kembali air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Kris! Lepaskan saja.. kau sudah terlalu jauh" Chanyeol menatap Tao nanar.

Jessica tersenyum lebar, ia berpikir Kris memihaknya. Sementara semua tamu yang menyaksikan itu masih setia mengunci bibir mereka rapat-rapat. Tidak mau berurusan dengan Kris Wu 'Devil Boy'.

Kris melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada Tao, lalu tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya bocah panda itu berlari keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam berkabut semakin larut. Titik air hujan menyentuh permukaan tanah bersama gemuruh yang menyahut dari ujung langit. Tak lama genangan air menghiasi sisi jalan. Sunyi. Semuanya bisu. Dunia seolah meludah padanya. Pada Tao.

Kaki jenjang yang terbalu celana katun hitam itu berjalan membelah jalan dalam hujan. Sekalipun seluruh tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan, tapi itu tak lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kepala bersuraikan hitamnya mendongak menatap langit. Dunia benar-benar mempermainkan hidupnya.

Ia tak tau arah. Sejak 30 menit berjalan yang dilihatnya hanya gedung-gedung megah disisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

Onyx hitamnya melihat sebuah halte tepat beberapa meter dari kakinya. Dengan pandangan yang makin memburam ia mendudukan diri dikursi besi halte. Kepalanya mendongak menatap penuh harap pada atap halte tak mampu menahan laju air hujan yang turun.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi tiang halte. Nyeri di pergelangan tangannya masih terasa, malah makin menjadi.

Air matanya sudah surut, mata indahnya sudah lelah. Bibir peachnya memucat dan mulai bergetar menahan dingin.

Semua berputar dalam pandangannya. Seruan air hujan menemaninya sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Kabut putih berpendar disegala sisi. Tirai-tirai putih melambai cantik membelai wajah pucatnya. Onyx hitamnya mengerjap sebelum sepenuhnya terbuka. Belaian dipipinya makin menghilang.

"Wufan ge..." ucapnya parau.

"Hai Tao-err.. lama sekali kita terakhir bertemu". Dia WuFan. Malaikatnya Tao, dengan sayap besar dan lembutnya. Dia masih sama seperti WuFan yang lalu. Segala yang ada padanya. Putih.

"WuFan ge tidak pergi lagi kan?" Tao bangkit lalu menatap penuh harap pada onyx sang malaikat.

WuFan menyisir rambut hitam nan halusnya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari onyx hitam bertahtakan kelopak panda itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai Huang Zi Tao. Aku telah menitipkanmu pada seseorang di sana. Percayalah dia juga mencintaimu..".

"Siapa? Dimana dia? Kenapa bukan WuFan ge?"

"Aku adalah malaikat ceroboh yang tanpa sengaja memutus benang hidup Mamamu... karena itu aku dihukum menjagamu selama beberapa waktu. Awalnya aku merasa keberatan dan menolaknya, tapi melihatmu aku mulai mensyukuri kesalahanku. Kau tau? Kau sangat kucintai Tao-err. Tapi.. kita berbeda. Tak ada yang menghendaki ini. Semua menentang. Ini mungkin yang terakhir kita bertemu...". WuFan mengakhiri ceritanya. Tangan halusnya menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Hiks.. aku mencintaimu ge.."

"Love you too Tao-err..".

.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao? Katakan padaku, bagian mana yang sakit?". Luhan menyibak poni hitam tao.

"Luhan ge? Dimana ini?". Tao merasa asing pada ruangan itu.

"Ini dikamarku Tao. Kemarin saat aku dan Xiumin hyung mengantar pesanan kue aku melihatmu di halte Gangnam. Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini. Apa kau habis dirampok? Ponsel dan ranselmu tidak ada disana". Luhan menatap onyx hitam Tao lekat-lekat.

Tao diam. Harus alasan apa lagi dia?

"Y-ya... aku.. semalam dari rumah temanku lalu saat pulang aku dirampok". Dustanya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan lapor po-"

"Tidak usah ge! Diransel itu hanya ponsel dan buku-buku saja kok.. uang dan barang berharga lainnya ada diapartemen".

"Kau yakin?"

"y-ya aku yakin.. terima kasih Luhan ge..".

"Hufft... oke kalau itu maumu. Istrirahatlah sepertinya kau demam.. nanti siang akan aku bawakan bubur untukmu". Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu menarik selimut hingga dada Tao.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin bocah panda itu kemarin pulang keapartemennya?" ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Kris menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Entahlah.. tapi bukankah dia belum ada 2 tahun di Korea?" Kai angkat bicara.

BRAK!

"Bodoh! Kalian tidak kerjaan lain hah! Kenapa membahas masalah itu?" Kris menggeram marah. Lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau lihat Kai? Dia menyesalinya.. yang bodoh itu kau Kris! Ck ck ck..."

.

.

.

Tao mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang Luhan. Arah matanya menatap nanar pergelangan tangannya yang masih memerah. Kembali hatinya nyeri mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Terbesit di pikirannya untuk pulang ke China. Dia sudah terlalu lelah disini.

Kriet..

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?" ucap Luhan sambil menenteng semangkok bubur dan kotak obat dikedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ge.."

"Kenapa Tao? Badanmu masih sakit?"

"Aku merindukan Ayah.. aku ingin pulang"

"Eh? Pulang ke China? Berapa lama?"

"Aku ingin menetap disana saja bersama Ayah.. lagi pula Mama sudah tidak disini".

"Kau sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari Tao?"

"Ya.. aku lelah disini ge".

.

.

.

Matahari telah menyingkir, bulan menggantikan posisinya di ujung langit yang mulai menghitam.

Dalam ruangan mewah dan remang itu Kris meneguk winenya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia segila ini. Oh ayolah! Ini hanya karena bocah panda itu. Karena Tao menangis kesakitan karena tangan dingin Kris.

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa nyeri melihat tao menangis kemarin malam. Lalu apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa dia tau jalan pulang?

Kris mengusap surainya frustasi. Kenapa ia menyesali ini? Apa ini karena dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali pada bocah panda itu?

.

.

.

"**Ayah.. aku merindukanmu.. Ehmm rencananya aku mau pindah ke China saja. Melanjutkan kuliah disana, sekaligus membantu Ayah bekerja. Ayah... aku lelah disini, aku merindukanmu dan lagi pula Mama sudah tidak ada disini-Hiks-minggu depan aku akan pulang Ayah.."**

Tao mengakhiri voice mail untuk Ayahnya, karena ponsel ayahnya tidak aktif mungkin dia masih bekerja.

Tao mengusap air matanya lalu mulai mengetik surat ijin kepindahannya ke China untuk disampaikan ke Seoul University.

.

.

.

Kris menatap ragu bangunan apartemen didepannya. Lalu meraih ransel hitam dikursi samping kemudi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pada seorang ahjumma paruh baya yang akan masuk ke pintu apartemennya.

"Permisi... " ucapnya sesopan mungkin. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Ya? Perlu bantuan?" jawab si Ahjuma.

"Anda mengenal Huang Zi Tao?"

"Ah! Tao? Ada perlu apa? Nomor 15 itu kamarnya, dilantai 2"

"Aku temannya. Terima kasih bibi.."

.

.

Tok! Tok!

Kris menatap lekat sekitar pintu apartemen itu. 'Kecil dan pengap' batinnya.

Lalu

Krieet..

"Eh? Kau!" dengan sigap ujung sepatunya menahan pintu yang akan kembali tertutup. Tao menatap horor pria dihadapannya.

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku masuk dulu.." ucapnya sehalus mungkin.

"Tidak! Pergi kau!" tao masih kekeh mendorong pintu kayu itu agar tertutup, tapi ujung sepatu mahal itu masih enggan beranjak.

BRAK!

GREP!

Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa senior gila ini memeluknya?

"Maafkan aku Tao.." ucap Kris sambil menyesap aroma tengkuk leher Tao.

Ujung mata pandanya telah mengumpul cairan bening yang siap terjatuh. Tega sekali Kris mempermainkan hatinya. Kemarin masih belum cukup juga?

"Apa-apaan-Hiks-Kau! Aku membencimu!-hiks-" Tao memukul bahu lebar Kris. Berharap dia bisa lepas dari pelukan ini.

Namun Kris tak menjawab. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya, meskipun dirasanya tubuh Tao bergetar.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dentingan jam dinding mengiringi pelukan itu terlepas. Tangan lebarnya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Tao. Lalu tanpa sadar mencium dahi Tao, setelah menyingkap poninya.

"Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao... Maaf telah menyakitimu kemarin".

Tao menatap onyx Kris. Mencari dusta disana. Tapi nihil.

'Dia orang yang dikirim WuFan ge~' batinnya senang.

Kris mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mata tajamnya enggan beranjak dari onyx hitam Tao. Perlahan bibir keduanya bertemu.

Hanya saling menempel. Tak lama pagutan penuh makna dan suara kecipak menggema di apartemen kecil Zi Tao.

"Love you too Kris Ge~" ucap Tao saat pagutan mereka terlepas.

.

.

BRUGH!

**~~~~~~~`o0o`~~~~~~~**

"Ssst!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendorongku!"

"Siapa yang mendorongmu? Kai yang disampingmu!"

"Aku? Chanyeol! Aku diam saja kok dari tadi.."

"Ssst... Bohdoh! Kahlian diamlah.. mereka muhlai bercihumanh..."

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau liat!"

"Yeol! Kau menginjak sepatu mahalku!"

"Ish! Rambutmu menghalangiku Luhan!"

"Panggil aku hyung!"

"Wah! Mereka sudah lebih dari 5 menit!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menginjak sepatuku!"

"Berhenti mendorongku Kamjjong!"

"Apa? Aku lagi? Bukan aku!"

BRUGH!

"?"

"!"

"Lu-luhan hyung.. sedang apa disitu?"

"Kai! Sehun! Chanyeol! Kalian mengikutiku?"

**~~~~~~`o0o`~~~~~~~**

**END**

**Yosh! Akhirnya selese juga ni Fic abal. **

**Mianhee kalo sequelnya ini mengecewakan reader /.\**

**Thanks buat yang uda review Fic 'ANGEL' dulu.. author gak nyangka itu Fic bisa 20 lebih reviewnya...**

***bow**

**Last.. **

**Wanna Review?**


End file.
